Unending Love
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Crimes are committed in Quantico, Virginia Navy women who seem to really look alike and they seem to remind the NCIS team of someone but whom? Soon they realize that they deal with a serial killer, and they'll have to ask the BAU for help.


Unending Love

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

**Fandom**: NCIS and Criminal Minds

Pairing: Morgan/Garcia - Abby/Gibbs - Tony/OC  
Rating: M (not only for intimate scenes this time)**  
**Spoilers: None

**Genre:** Crossover**  
Classification: Angst, romance thriller, case file **

**Summary:** Crimes are committed in Quantico, Virginia Navy women who seem to really look alike and they seem to remind the NCIS team of someone but whom? Soon they realize that they deal with a serial killer, and they'll have to ask the BAU for help. The two teams will have to join their forces to stop madness from striking again.**  
Warning:** None.**  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created Criminal Minds and NCIS. I'm just gonna borrow them the time of this story. I hope you don't mind. No copyright infringement is intended.   


**Author's note: don't know where this is coming from at all, well yes, I suppose I know, but I have to say that I surprised myself with the idea this won't be like anything else I've written before, so please be nice, and it will not be a short one either so you know. **

**This all started after an email exchange with my so lovely beta, who has such confidence in me even when I most of the time doubt myself, she's always there to help me push through and keep on writing. So honey this is your entire fault! LOL. I couldn't come up with anything special or challenging, having headaches at trying to find something, but then I wandered on the net, searching information on a movie we taped for my dad, and it hit me. I finally had found the subject for a crossover fic between NCIS and Criminal Minds **

**I hope that I will be able to bring the story to a good end and that you'll like it a little bit. Be warned that I have never done something like this before. The story with contain a couple of dark scenes. I don't know either how many chapters the story will have; all I know is that it will be a long one. So don't come complain if you have some waiting time between chapters, I'm really trying my best here.**

**I will also try to give each character a fair part in the story and I hope that I'll stay in the spirit of the two TV shows. **

**And so you know I've done researches, so not everything on this story comes out of the blue. I've made some researches for this. **

**PROLOGUE**

Dark clouds were starting to form in the sky meaning it wouldn't be long before the first raindrops would fall. It would definitely be a gray day today. And for some this day would be even greyer than for others.

There was one man though that was happy about the weather. Taking a shower, he was whistling. He had great plans and this was the perfect day and weather to start them. Turning the water faucets off, he turned around to open the shower cubicle, reached out for the towel that was hanging on a bar fixed on the wall.

_They won't see it coming. They won't see it coming. They'll lover catch me... _The man thought as he fixed the towel around his hips. Walked to the sink and place his hands on either sides of it, looks at himself into the mirror, and smiles at his refection for a moment.

A moment later, the man opens a closet to retrieve a razor blade and some shaving foam, putting some white foam in the palm of his hand; he looks and he stares at it before putting the container on the farther border of the sink. Applying the white light texture on his chin and cheeks and then bringing the blade close to his skin he began to shave himself, but at some point he cut himself, pulled the blade away from his chin and stared at the refection of the red liquid that was rolling down along his neck, he couldn't detached his eyes from it, fascinated.

His eyes finally managed to look in another direction after a long moment, the sight of blood was just so invigorating, and now watching the razor blade in his hands, he was mesmerized by the strain of red liquid the cut had left there. He looked at it at it for a very long moment then headed to his bedroom, needing to put on some clothes. Standing in front of his close he looked at shelves full of pants, jeans and other kinds of fabrics.

Opting for black jeans and white shirt, he thought he chose well. He would appear easier to talk to. Picking himself some underwear as well, he grabbed his chosen clothes for the day and took them downstairs where he would dress himself while watching an old movie.

_Today's the big day, Audrey,_ the man thought to himself. He smiled then.

_I promise you, one day we'll be reunited again. One day I will be able to hold you in my arms again, and kiss you again. _

_**Moon River, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way.  
Two drifters off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world to see.  
We're after the same rainbow's end-  
waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me.**_

Singing the song along with her as the movie was playing, the man who went through life as Paul Varjak started to put is clothes on. Once the task was done, he placed his right hand before his mouth and then blew a kiss toward the flat screen, and reaching for the remote control, Paul pressed the stop button and the screen became blue before turning into pitch black.

Reaching for his jacket, he put it on and then grabbed for his keys and a second later he was met by cold fresh air.

_This is it_ he thought as he walked the sidewalk whistling the notes of Moon River. Paul Varjak was walking toward his future, sure as he was it would be one that would be perfect and that would sooner or later bring him back to his beloved Audrey.

**TBC...**

**So want more?**


End file.
